remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Todd
Anthony T. "Tony" Todd (born 4 December 1954) is an American actor and movie producer, known for his height of 6'5", (1.96 m) and deep voice. He is well known for playing the Candyman in the horror movie franchise of the same name, William Bludworth in Final Destination and for guest starring roles on numerous television shows. Early life Todd was born in Washington, D.C. He grew up in Hartford, Connecticut and attended local schools. He was in the Boy Scouts of America, a member of Troop 450, which met in the Mt. Calvary Church in Hartford's North End. He attended the University of Connecticut and studied at the Eugene O'Neill National Theatre Institute.Tony Todd Biography – Yahoo! Movies Career Film He has appeared in more than 100 screen and television films, and has played opposite many major stars in Hollywood. His movie credits include: Platoon (1986), Night of the Living Dead (1990), Candyman (1992), The Crow (1994), The Rock (1996), Wishmaster (1997), the ''Final Destination'' series (2000–2006), and Minotaur (2006). Todd was the voice of The Fallen in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Todd will also be in the upcoming Rel Dowdell film, "Changing the Game," to be shot in Philadelphia in Spring 2010,http://tonytoddonline.com/news.php?item.51. and a horror film about Edgar Allan Poe called "Poe" in January. Todd is a special guest of the Weekend of Horror Creaton Entertainment on 23 May 2010 and the Screamfest LA. As Final Destination 5 is expected to return the series' roots, Tony Todd will be returning as William Bludworth. Recently Tony starred in Hatchet 2 which was released in a limited amount of theaters on 1 October 2010. Broadway and television He has also acted on Broadway and television, gaining particular renown for his appearances in popular science fiction/fantasy series. His other television appearances include a recurring role on Boston Public and guest appearances on Law & Order, Homicide: Life on the Street, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena Warrior Princess as Cecrops, The X-Files, Smallville, Angel, 24, Charmed, Stargate SG-1, Andromeda, Criminal Minds, and in Chuck. He is one of the few actors who has portrayed two different roles on ''24''. He was initially cast as Detective Michael Norris in season three and four years later as General Benjamin Juma in both 24: Redemption and 24 (season 7). He current stars as General Whitman in the science fiction television series The Event along side Candyman co-star Virginia Madsen. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation, ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager Todd is noted in Star Trek fandom for portraying the character of Worf's brother Kurn on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. He also had guest roles as the Alpha Hirogen in an episode of Star Trek: Voyager, and as the adult Jake Sisko in the award-winning Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "The Visitor". Personal life Todd has two children. He stated that around the time he filmed Hercules: The Legendary Journeys he liked doing acting work his children could enjoy, and that both his children were fans of the show. Filmography Movies * Sleepwalk (1986) – Mr. Barrington * Platoon (1986) – Sgt. Warren * Peng! Du bist tot! (1987) – Undercover Agent * 84 Charing Cross Road (1987) – Demolition Worker * Enemy Territory (1987) – The Count * Colors (1988) – Vietnam Vet * Bird (1988) – Frog * Lean on Me (1989) – Mr. William Wright * Voodoo Dawn (1990) – Makoute * Criminal Justice (1990) – Detective Riley * Night of the Living Dead (1990) – Ben * The Bride in Black (1990) * Sunset Heat (1991) – Drucker * Love and Curses... And All That Jazz (1991) – Emile Gaston * Keeper of the City (1991) – Bridger * Candyman (1992) – The Candyman/Daniel Robitaille * Excessive Force (1993) – Frankie Hawkins * The Crow (1994) – Grange * Burnzy's Last Call (1995) – Marla * Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) – Candyman * Black Fox (1995) – Britt Johnson (Black Fox) * Black Fox: The Price of Peace (1995) – Britt Johnson (Black Fox) * Black Fox: Good Men and Bad (1995) – Britt Johnson (Black Fox) * Beastmaster III: The Eye of Braxus (1996) – Seth * The Rock (1996) – Captain Darrow * Driven (1996) – Darius Pelton * Them (1996) – Berlin * Sabotage (1996) – Sherwood * True Women (1997) – Ed Tom * Wishmaster (1997) – Johnny Valentine * Univers'l (1997) – Marcus * Butter (1998) – Benzo Al * Shadow Builder (1998) – Covey * Caught Up (1998) – Jake * The Pandora Project (1998) – CIA Director Garrett Houtman * Stir (1998) – Bubba * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms (1999) – Leonard Anderson * The Dogwalker (1999) – Mones * Candyman: Day of the Dead (1999) – The Candyman/Daniel Robitaille * Final Destination (2000) – William Bludworth * Le Secret (2000) – Bill * Scarecrow Slayer (2003) – Caleb Kilgore * Control Factor (2003) – Reggie * Final Destination 2 (2003) – William Bludworth * Silence (2003) – Eric Crowell * Murder-Set-Pieces (2004) – Clerk * House of Grimm (2005) – Grimm * Heart of the Beholder (2005) – Chuck Berry * Turntable (2005) – Victor * The Prophecy: Forsaken (2005) – Stark * I.O.U (2005) – Jack Bruckner * Dark Assassin (2006) – Ghost * Shadow: Dead Riot (2006) – Shadow * The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (2006) – Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde * Final Destination 3 (2006) – Devil's Voice / Subway Voice Announcer * Minotaur (2006) – Deucalion * The Absence of Light (2006) – The Alchemist * The Eden Formula (2006) – James Radcliffe * Hatchet (2007) – Clive Washington (Rev. Zombie) * Mercy Street (2007) – Christopher * Chicago Massacre: Richard Speck (2007) – Captain Dunning * Tournment of Dreams (2007) – Isaiah Kennedy * Shadow Puppets (2007) – Steve * The Eyes of Samir (2007) – Steve Mcreedy * The Man from Earth (2007) – Dan * The Mannsfield 12 (2007) – Hunnit Grand * iMurders (2008) – Agent Washington * Bryan Loves You (2008) – The Narrator * Nite Tales: The Movie (2008) – Clown * Dark Reel (2008) – Det Shields * Job (2008) – Headmaster Goodwynne * The Thirst: Blood War (2008) – Julien * Black Friday (2008) – Roger Fremonte * Dockweiler (2008) – The Duke * Tom Cool (2009) – Mac Angel * Dead in Love (2009) * Are You Scared 2 (2009) – Controller * Penance (2009) – Chauffeur * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) (voice) – Megatronus Prime/The Fallen * Fences (2009) * Vampire in Vegas (2009) – Sylvian * The Graves (2010) – Reverend Abraham * Three Chris's (2010) – God * The Quiet Ones (2010) – TV Show Host/Narrator * A Night at the Silent Movie Theater (2010) – Jones * Beg (2010) – Nathan McVay * Poe (2010) * Hatchet 2 (2010) – Rev. Zombie * Night of the Living Dead: Origins 3D (2010) – Ben * Sailor Moon 20th Anniversary Special (2011) (voice) - Omega * Final Destination 5 (2011) – William Bludworth * "Unbroken" – Reverend Bill Abernathyhttp://www.stormcatcherfilms.com/intheworks/intheworks.htm TV series * Simon & Simon (1987) – Troy Tolliver * 21 Jump Street (1987) – Aaron Jackson * Kate & Allie (1989) * Night Court (1989) – Mr. Crumine * MacGyver (1989) – Zimba * Matlock (1990) – Billy Pierce * Cop Rock (1990) – Omar * Father Dowling Mysteries (1991) * Jake and the Fatman (1991) – Jordan Lee * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1990–1991) – Kurn * Law & Order (1994) – Reverend Ott * The X Files (1994) – Augustus Cole * Homicide: Life on the Street (1994) – Matt Rhodes * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1995) – Adult Jake Sisko * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1996) – Kurn * Murder, She Wrote (1996) – National Security Agt. Nathan Mitchell * New York Undercover (1996) – Andrew Bryant * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) – Dr. Julius Tate * NYPD Blue (1997) – Det. Eddie Hazell * Xena: Warrior Princess (1997) – Cecrops * Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1997) – Joseph Karenga * Star Trek: Voyager (1998) – Alpha Hirogen * Hercules: The Legendary Journeys (1998) – Gladius; Gilgamesh * Angel (2000) – Vyasa * UC: Undercover (2001) – Cephus * Smallville (2001) – Earl Jenkins * Crossing Jordan (2002) – Coach Jim Evans * Andromeda (2002) – Capt. Fehdman Metis * Charmed (2002) – Avatar of Force * CSI: Miami (2002) – Sergeant Marcus Cawdrey * Boston Public (2002) – Lester Lipschultz * 24 (2004) – Detective Michael Norris * Night Stalker (2005) – Detective * Criminal Minds (2005) – Eric Miller * Stargate SG-1 (2005–2006) – Lord Haikon * Masters of Horror (2006) – The Beast * Boston Legal (2007) – Detective Walter Berenson * Without a Trace (2007) – Dr. Carl Williams * Chuck (2007–2008) – CIA Director Graham * 24 (2008–2009) – General Benjamin Juma * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009) – Astaroth * Psych (2009) – Det. Moses Johnson * Scooby-Doo: Mystery, Inc. – Mr Hyde * ''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – Fin Fang Foom * Sym-Bionic Titan – Dark Shaman * The Event (2010) – General Whitman * The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) – Blade * 'Green Lantern: The Animated Series – Atrocitus Video games * Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) – Korban (Voice) * Half-Life 2: Episode Two (2007) – Vortigaunt (Voice) References External links * Interview by Kevin Nickelson for Blood Zone Media * New Interview With Tony at A3UPodcast.com * Interview with Tony Todd to discuss Hatchet 2 and future work Category:1954 births Category:Actors from Connecticut Category:Actors from Washington, D.C. Category:African American film actors Category:African American television actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:University of Connecticut alumni